Irony Sucks!
by PenguinPWND
Summary: When Mike and his new crush Seren are transported into the world of Super Smash Brothers, He must put aside his hatred for the game and fight to save a nation in danger of being destroyed.
1. The Girl

_**Disclaimer: This is my first one and I can already tell this will get annoying! I don't own anything except for my O.C's.**_

Irony is an interesting thing when you think about it. You never know what will happen, but it is always something that causes more problems for you to solve. But there is an up-side to irony. Sometimes when the bad things happen, good things come out of it. Exactly like what happened 3 weeks ago….

It was a boring day at Westview High School. The kind of boring that made reading the huge textbooks seem like a day off. Now that I think about it, that's what it's like everyday! Most kids would solve this problem by texting or listening to music. Not me.

My parents are those anti-technology (except for my sister's stupid Wii), strict, super healthy kind of parents that purposely try to suck the fun out of everything for me, but not for my sister! Apparently it's fun to them. It makes my life a living nightmare! And my life was a living nightmare, until I met her that boring day at school.

Her name was Seren. Her family had moved to Westview because of her father's job as the new principle of Westview. (Secretly, I was the reason the last one left! I told him it was a fake snake! But no.... he had to have a heart attack instead!)

That term, opposites attract, is very accurate! She was opposite me in everyway, but I couldn't look away! Where I was middle class at best, she was rich. I got straight A's. She could care less about school. I wasn't the best looking, she was gorgeous! She had dark brown hair, and eyes that would make anyone melt! So when I finally mustered up the courage to talk to her, it went great! I'm joking of course. It went something like this...

"Um... H-Hey I'm Mike. Nice to you meet... I mean meet you!" (Geez why is this so hard!?)

"The name's Seren. Sorry, umm Mike right? I'm a little busy right now. Lucy is texting me nonstop! Let's talk some other time ok?

"Oh sure. Anything for you… I mean anything that works…" (Wow I suck at talking to girls!)

I already knew it was over. What girl in their right mind would date a guy who couldn't even speak in full sentences! But then my luck turned…

Lying on the desk when she left was her cell phone.

Perfect! All I have to do is tell her I have her phone and she could come over to my house! It's foolproof! (Too bad I was all the fool I needed)

After school I could see the rain billowing in the clouds. I hurried home to call her house to tell her that I had found the phone.

"Hello. T-This is Mike, from school? I found a phone in Science class and-"

"THANK GOD!! I thought I lost it! Thank you so much! Please, I need that back ASAP!"

"Well I'm home right now so if you want to-

"I'm on my way now! Bye"

(How did she know where I lived?)

It wasn't even five minutes before I saw her silver Prius pull into my rain filled driveway. In that instant, a huge swarm of butterflies seemed to grow in my stomach. "What would I say? What would she say? I'm so nervous!"

She ran through the rain up to the front door and rang the doorbell. My heart did summersaults. I opened the door, trying not to look like a total geek, and said…

"Seren! C-Come on in!"

"Look. I just want my phone. I'm in a hurry ok?"

"….. Sure. Right back here."

I led down the hallway. The thunder and lightning casted shadows through the windows. I led her into the office. You couldn't really call it an office though. It was part junk room, part play room, and part study. The multi-use room. Anyway I put the phone in there so no one would touch it. My sister and I were the only ones who went in there anymore.

I flicked on the light, and I could almost hear Seren gasp because of the sight! I was used to that kind of reaction from girls. (I get it a lot.) But sitting inside the office was my sister, playing the world's dumbest game: Super Smash Brothers Brawl. I hate that game.

Give me a first person shooter and I will be the best you have ever seen! But give me a Wii controller, and newborn babies can beat me. (And newborn babies have! Don't ask me how. I think he cheated) My sister liked to play that game extra loud just to annoy me. It was working!

In her hand was Seren's cell phone.

I could hear the rain, and my temper, picking up. I ran and snatched out of her hands right as a huge bolt of lightning struck.

"This is not yours! Go play your stupid game somewhere else you pain in the butt!"

That was enough to send her away in tears.

"A little harsh don't you think?"

"Nah, she'll get over it. I just wish I could destroy this stupid game! It's for 3 year olds and-"

"I love this game. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I just think that this game is for babies! Who cares what happens to Mario and Peach? Link and Zelda? Kirby! They aren't real!!"

"But-"

A streak of lighting blasted not even 3 feet from the house. The lights over powered and shattered, sending glass everywhere. The TV exploded in front of us, sending sparks all over us.

Suddenly, the world grew incredibly bright. I was surrounded by bright white light.

I lost consciousness.

When I finally came to, I was staring straight in the face of a young man with blue hair. The last thing I saw was him putting a bag on my head.

This was my first Fic! More will be coming I promise!


	2. The Princess

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my O.C's. You should probably know that.**_

A lot has happened in the past 24 hours. I fell in love, made my sister cry uncontrollably, and am now being kidnapped by a dude with blue hair. I think I've officially gone crazy. (Now that I think about it, I've probably been this crazy most of my life!)

After what seemed like days, my captors finally removed the sack from my head. I stood in a dimly lit room with a dirt floor. The walls were a dark red-orange. I tried hard not to think about what gave the walls that color….

The blue haired man was no longer there. In his place was a huge ape-like creature standing on two legs. He was wearing a red tie with a faint yellow outline of two letters, "DK".

"Donkey Kong!" I shouted in disbelief.

The huge creature stared at me, probably wondering how I knew his name. He then turned around and shut the door. I heard the faint sounds of clicking as he locked the door shut.

I turned around to survey the new surroundings, when I spotted something sprawled across the floor…

Seren

I quickly rushed to her to make sure she was alright. She remained still, but I could tell she was alive. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She was beyond beautiful. I leaned in slowly...

"Um excuse me! What are you doing?"

I quickly sat up. I could feel my face getting hot. Not your best idea Mike. Not your best idea…

Seren slowly collected herself and sat up.

"Where are we Mike?"

I only shrugged. I felt bad for not having anything to say. I wasn't really sure what was going on! But being trapped in a dark room with Seren, either I'm having the best dream ever, or I'm screwed!

It wasn't long before the guards opened the door again. Donkey Kong had disappeared too! In his place were two tiny men. These guys wore blue shirts and mushroom shaped helmets.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Seren shouted.

The "cute" guards chuckled at the remark.

"We're not cute, lady." The taller of the two smugly explained, in a surprisingly deep voice. "We are the personal protectors of Princess Peach: fairest in the land. You don't become the right hand men by being cute!

"Enough chit-chat Stew!" The other man ordered. "Princess Peach wants these two 'buffoons up in the throne room in five minutes! Hurry it up!"

These two strange men led us out of the room and into the dark, empty hallway. The hallway seemed endless, and was littered with torches. We followed the worn path until we came across a barred door.

"Shield your eyes" Stew said. "It is very bright on the other side."

He unbolted the door, and as it swung open the hallway began to fill with light. The sight was enough to make Seren and I just stand there and stare.

On the other side of the door was the interior of what can only be described as a palace. The entire building was made of fine marble. The tapestries hung on the walls bearing the symbol of the nation: a mushroom with a smiley face on it.

But while Seren was admiring at the marvelous castle, I was admiring the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

A blonde woman sitting in the throne on the other side of the room.

She was stunning. In her regal gown she sat, quietly talking to another small man in a similar outfit. When she came across me staring at her, she smiled, and batted her lashes.

(I'm pretty sure I had a mini heart attack.)

The two small men led us down the red carpet lining the room until we had reached her throne. I started breaking into a nervous sweat. I had never seen anyone so beautiful before! Then I thought back to Seren. I blew it with her, but Princess was fair game!

"Here are the two you requested Princess." Stew announced. "Shall we stay and keep guard?"

"That won't be necessary, thank you."

"As you wish your highness. We shall retire to the mess hall."

The two short men waddled out of the great room in a slow run. They really wanted their food!

Once the two guards had left, the room became silent. Seren, the Princess and I were the only ones left in the room.

Princess Peach reached into her pocket and began to speak.

"Now that we have some privacy..." she said…

As she pulled out a pistol,

"Who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom?"


	3. The Problem

_**Disclaimer: Like I've said 2 times before, I don't own anything except for my .**_

Her words echoed off the walls of the castle. I had never thought about _how _I was going to die, but I knew it did not involve being held at gunpoint by a slightly psychotic princess! Despite my thinking, the pressure was too much for Seren to handle. She broke down and collapsed to the floor.

"Please don't kill us! Please!" she cried, as she sobbed on the ground. She suddenly turned her head towards me screaming, "Mike! This is all your fault! If it wasn't for your stupid Wii, we wouldn't be in this mess! I wouldn't be about to di-"

"Silence"

The princess had lowered her weapon to her side. She appeared to be pondering what Seren had just said.

"You say that a Wii transported you here?

I nodded. No words would come out of my mouth.

"So you share the same fate as me," She said. "I am not truly the princess you see before you. My name is Destiny, or at least it _was_. My parents bought a Wii for my 19 birthday, as well as a "Super Smash Brothers game. No 19 year old plays Wii," she explained. "I did used to like Mario when I was young though, and since he was on the front cover they were all over it. I was furious! But that one night… a stormy night I think… something happened. I turned the stupid thing on… and then there was some kind of explosion! Then I woke up here."

"That's what happened to us!" Seren realized. "Mike's Wii did the same thing!"

"Let me ask you Mike," Destiny began," Did your Wii have initials on the back?

I thought about that for a second. The Wii my parents had bought was pre-owned. They said they had purchased it from a nice couple who says their daughter had run away. The Wii I owned had the faint markings of "D.J" on the back. I had just ignored that until now.

"D.J. Destiny… Johnson?"

"Correct." Destiny smiled. "I haven't been called that in a long time!"

Seren had collected herself. "So how do we escape?"

"You don't. I have been trapped here for over 2 years…. I think. I've looked."

"Wait a minute." I said. "If you are Destiny Johnson, where is the real Princess Peach?"

Destiny laughed. "I ask myself that everyday. The toads had found me when I had come to. Apparently my blonde hair makes me a perfect copy of Peach. The toads told me I had been missing for awhile."

"This is too much to take in." Seren had stood up and now looked ill. "So what do we do now?"

"I have been thinking about that. I will simply tell my subjects that you both are travelers from a land far away. They always eat that kind of garbage up!"

"And where will we sleep?" I asked? The closer I was to Destiny, the better!

"There are some spare rooms for guests up in the top floor. The staircase is to your right."

"Thank you!!" Seren said, as she ran out of the room.

I don't blame her. This was a lot to take in. Once Seren had left, the room returned to the eerie quiet that had been there before.

"So, Mike, I think you might be the person I need to help solve a little problem"

"And what would that be?" At this point, I was willing to do anything to repay her. And the fact that I might have a chance with her doesn't hurt either!

"This kingdom may seem peaceful. But this is still a video game world. Gannandorf, Wario, and all of the other evil characters are quite real, and dangerous. I fear that they killed the original Peach. If they find out about you, they will not stop until you are captured."

"What would they want with me?"

"They are hunting the heroes. Taking them out one by one to weaken this kingdom. But I have a feeling… no… a sense that tells me you are exactly what we need."

"What about Donkey Kong? The blue haired dude! I can't fight!" I said worriedly.

"Also heroes, yes, but I fear their time is short here. We need a hero. I think you are that hero, Mike."

I can't fight. I've never even seen a fight before! They'd eat me alive!

"By the way, these evil creatures are in possession of the most powerful magic in this entire world. If there is a way home, it has to be with them."

It could be the only way home…. For all three of us. I can't just stay here and do nothing!

"I'll do it. I don't like it, but I'll do it."

"Excellent! First thing tomorrow morning Marth will take you out to do some training. I'll invite all of the kingdom's greatest heroes to help. You will save this kingdom Mike. I know it."

"Well I'm glad you're confident, because I'm not!"

As I started walking towards the staircase, something interesting happened. Destiny stood up and walked behind me. When she was next to me she took her finger and lightly traced it across my shoulders.

"I'm so glad your here, Mike." She whispered into my ear.

I turned around just as she began to walk away. She stopped, turned, and winked her eye at me before turning around and continuing.

That. Was. Awesome!

Once I had reached my room on the top floor, I realized just how late it was. The sun was setting and the sky was a dark orange. It looked beautiful.

My room was the same. It was the biggest room I have ever seen! The walls were a dark blue and the floor was a marble brown. The huge bed in the middle was a pearl white… with something on it. I rushed over to see what it was.

Lying on the bed was a sword and shield.

The sword had a black hilt with tiny hints of red. As for the shield, it was a dark black dragon intertwined with one huge red letter… "M"

The gift came with a note:

Dear Mike, this sword and shield will aid you in battle. You must learn to master even the oldest of weapons before anything else. Don't worry, the guns and such will come later… I promise. Use these gifts well, noble night…

Sincerely, Princess Destiny

P.S.: Mario vanished a long time ago… I'm single (:

.


	4. The Brawn

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for My Original Characters. The Dark Master is an O.C. of my best friend Ninjapixie27.**_

I re-read the note over and over again. I was to meet with Prince Marth in the morning to begin my training. I wondered if he would laugh at me. Physical Education wasn't exactly my specialty. I could barely do a push up!!

And then there was the P.S. I'm single? I know that not many girls hit on me… (actually none do) but this seemed a little fishy. Maybe Marth would supply me with the answers I needed.

I fell down on the bed and fell asleep.

"Sir Mike. Hello? Sir Mike? Please wake up."

I slowly opened my eyelids to find a young toad standing on my stomach, staring straight in to my eyes.

"What is it… umm… what is your name?"

"Toadsley, sir."

Of course it is

"O.K. then. Toadsley, what is so important?

"Your breakfast is getting cold. And your beloved is waiting."

My beloved? Who was he talking about?

"Toadsley, who are you talking about?"

"Madame Seren. Aren't you two courting?"

I couldn't help but laugh at what he said. I was laughing for two reasons. One, because I had totally forgotten that Seren was stuck here with me, and Two, because I had never heard anyone ask me if I was dating anybody. Everyone just automatically knew that no one would be caught dead with me!

"Yes we are," I quickly made up," And we are as happy as can be. Thank you Toadsley. Could I have some privacy so I can change?"

"Of course sir, but do try to hurry! The ham is getting cold."

Toadsley hopped down from the bed and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the dorr behind him. I looked around for the clothes I wore yesterday.

The room had been cleaned while I was asleep. My clothes that had been set on the dresser were now gone, replaced with another note.

It read:

Dear Sir Mike,

I took the liberty of replacing your foreign clothes with something a man of your royal status should wear. I have to say, your country has a very interesting taste in design.

Your Servant,

Toadsley

Servant? Things are defiantly different here.

I opened up the dresser to see what Toadsley had left for me. The dresser contained a dark red armored jacket with black trim and black buttons. Underneath the jacket lay jet black pants and boots.

And of course, there was a cape.

The cape was also black with the familiar symbol (the M with the dragon) on the back. I quickly put everything on and looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. The slight breeze made the cape wave slightly. I looked like a real knight. But not just that……

I looked like a Hero.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"SIR! Your Breakfast!!"

Oh crap. I forgot about that. I placed the sword in the attached hilt and grabbed the shield and ran out of the room.

I made my way down to the eating chamber. Yes, they actually called it an eating chamber. Anyway, the new armor made it a little difficult to run, but I finally got used to it. I felt so strong in it. Like nothing could stop me!

I made my way into the room and looked around for my "beloved" Seren. I found her sitting near the end of the table, reading a book.

She was wearing a black dress with black shoes. Her hair had been done too.

She looked amazing.

Seren looked up at me, and gave me a huge smile.

"Good morning Mike."

"Good Morning Seren. You look beautiful… not that you've never looked beautiful! Unless you don't like your new cloth-"

"Mike! It's ok! Thank you. You look very handsome too."

I nearly melted.

"Come here and eat." She said," This food is delicious!"

Once breakfast was finished, I knew it was time to start training. The toads told me that I would meet Marth in the courtyard in the front of the castle. I rushed over there so I wouldn't keep him waiting.

I stepped out into the courtyard, but there was no sign of that blue haired dude. It was fairly warm outside… and being inside that armor really didn't help.

I continued to walk outside so that I could find Marth. He was nowhere to be found. Maybe he forgot? You would think if the kingdom depended on it they would be in a hurry to be here!

AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!

I turned towards the cry just in time to be hit in the face and knocked to the ground. The hooded attacker then put his sword up to my neck, slightly touching the end of his blade on my skin.

I couldn't control myself…

" PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I SURENDER!!"

The attacker stood up and sheathed his sword. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on. The hooded man just stood there. He then kicked dirt into my face and spoke…

"Get up."

I followed his command and got to my feet. The man then removed his hood… and what he revealed made my face turn bright red.

_Marth_ then began to speak.

"That was pathetic. The toads can fight better than that! What if that had actually been one of the Dark Master's assassins?!

"Th- The Dark Master? Who is that? Peach never said anything about a Dark Master!!"

Marth grew a solemn look on his face.

"I didn't think she would. You see, a couple nights before you came, the Dark Master's minions attacked the castle. I ran into the throne room and saw the fiends kidnapping the princess and replacing her with a clone."

"Then why didn't you do anything about it!?!"

Marth had slight irritation in his voice.

"They overpowered me… but I awoke in my room… and the toads didn't know anything about it. It might have been a dream, but it was so real…."

Was he for real? I saw Peach get kidnapped in a dream…. Now who was Pathetic!!

"But that's where you come in Mike," he continued," You will help us defeat the Dark Master…. Well as long as you don't fight like that."

"Well let's get started!!"

"Lets"

He led me over to a wooden training dummy hanging from a tree.

"You have a sword. I want you to slice this dummy in half."

"IN HALF?.... um ok?"

I stepped in front of the dummy and took out my sword. I took a deep breath, cleared my mind, and swung at the dummy…

It got stuck _in the side_ of the dummy.

I let go of the sword and looked back at Marth. He just looked at it… and started to laugh.

"hahaha!! Seriously? Is that all?"

I was furious.

"You think you can do better, pretty boy?"

"Just watch."

Then he stepped in front of the tree, widened his stance, and swung his sword.

The tree was unaffected… well at least at first. Instantly the tree burst into flames and split in half. A huge boom echoed through the air as the tree fell to the ground.

"WOW!! Marth that was amazing!"

"What are you talking about? I'm rusty. You will achieve this after you unlock your true power."

"I sure hope so…"

AATTACK!!

They came from nowhere… hundreds of them…

They instantly surrounded us.

The Dark Master's assassins.

Here to kill me.

_**Please Review! (:**_


	5. The Will

_**Disclaimer: LOL I don't own anything. Dark Master = Ninjapixie27. **_

So there we were… Surrounded by what seemed like an endless army of assassins.

(Just my luck… right?)

We seemed to be stuck on a tiny island in the middle of a black sea. They had swarmed us in every direction. Each one of them had their blades drawn, ready to strike. I couldn't even _scratch _the dummy! How would I get out of this?

"I'm going to die… I'm going to die… I'm going to di-"

"Silence," Marth said in a calm, collected voice," We will be victorious. Just don't say anything and follow my lead."

"O.K." I managed to squeak.

Marth removed his blade from its holder and dropped it to the ground with a solemn look on his face. "You outnumber us greatly," He began to announce;" We surrender to you."

This gesture seemed to surprise the enemy. Had the great and noble Marth actually given up?

The assassins then turned their eyes to me. I had forgotten to surrender _my_ sword. Nearly throwing it, I let the blade fall to the ground with a thud. The sound echoed throughout the endless swarm.

A man, tall and dark, emerged from the crowd and approached Marth. A symbol that resembled a star upon his chest must have represented a greater authority among the group. The man began to speak.

"Well looke' here!" He said with a crooked smile," I guess the amazing Marth is just a little baby worm, giving up like this! I've seen rats with more backbone than this filth!"

The dark man continued his onslaught of insults and names. This guy was _really_ cocky! He then started to give commands to his followers.

"Ulric! Rowan! Chain these two weaklings and prepare them for transport."

Two more men dispatched from the dark shadow, one fairly tall and muscular, the other one short and rather pudgy. There was no star on these guys' uniforms. Just black…

Lots and lots of Black.

The newly emerged lackeys carried two big, rusty shackles with them as they approached Marth and I. They started to chain Marth first… I guess they thought _he _was the bigger threat.

(Actually that was probably a smart idea.)

The main leader, still ignorant and grinning, approached Marth one last time. I guess he was trying to add insult to injury.

"I really expected better from you boy." He said with that horribly annoying southern drawl," It's no fun when you give up that easily! But I suppose every _princess_ has _her _moments of weakness."

He now stood mere feet from Marth (whose hands were now shackled behind him), preparing for the BIGGEST Cliché that every super villain has to say at least once…

"Do you have any last words?"

Marth responded with a witty comeback that made me truly believe that he hadn't given up.

"Just three."

The fat and bulbous man let out a wicked loud laugh.

"And what would they be me boy!?"

Marth just stood there, motionless. Every single person in the massive black blob was waiting for his final words. But there he stood… undisturbed.

Instantly, Marth raised his leg and slammed it down on the hilt of his grounded sword, sending it flying into the air. The blade fell down behind him, slicing his restraints in two…

I finally had to admit it… HE. IS. A. BADASS!!!

Marth retrieved his sword and swiftly killed the two lackeys, still stunned by the spectacle, and turned his head to me.

"Are you going to fight? Or am I going to have all the fun?

He was right. I had forgotten all about my sword lying on the ground. I still didn't know how I was going to survive.

I sprinted over to Marth who gave me a bit of useless advice.

"Try not to die, O.K?"

Wow… really?

The assassins wasted no time in unsheathing their swords and rushing in for the kill. And why wouldn't they? 2 People versus… well… I'm not even sure how many there were!! The odds were against us.

They attacked Marth first, coming from every direction. He rallied their attacks with nice blocks and lunges. He could hold his own. It was me I was scared of.

Then my turn came. Hundreds of screaming attackers coming straight at me, swords in hand.

I was ready… well kinda.

The first swings came. I blocked them with ease. The clings and clangs of the swords smashing together rang through my ears. Stay focused. My life is on the line.

I lunged out and caught one in the chest. Down he fell. The weird thing was that I didn't feel sad about killing him. He was trying to hurt innocent people…

It just goes to show… Karma sucks dude!

Even though I killed one there were five or more to take his place… This was going to last forever!

I progressively worked my way back to Marth while preventing my own death. I wasn't doing so well. I had had way too many close calls! I couldn't block _all_ of their swords!

Marth was working faster than I was. (I could tell he was because he had a little mountain of dead bodies all around him.) We were soon back to back, surrounded by an everlasting swarm of enemies.

"Mike. Where is your shield?"

"On my back! Why?"

"Are you kidding me? Do this!"

Marth reached back for his own shield and placed it front of his face. He crouched lower and ran into the crowd. His suicidal sprint knocked down everyone in his path!

A medieval Riot Shield!!!

I quickly copied his actions and followed his escape route. I could feel all of the bodies falling and hitting the ground with loud thuds. Running through the crowd was like taking a jog at night. But this was really loud… and deadly!

After what seemed like an eternity, I saw the sunlight marking the end of my race. I turned back around to see how badly they outnumbered us. There defiantly weren't as many as I thought, but they were still ruthless. Marth's body pile could be seen from here. Mine wasn't even visible.

"To be victorious, you must unlock your true potential." Marth explained to me," Once you unlock your true potential, there is nothing, nothing you can't accomplish. If you believe it, it will happen."

"Remember Mike, this kingdom needs you."

That's exactly what I needed to hear. This kingdom believes in me. _I_ need to believe in me.

The attackers covered up the holes that Marth and I had made and began to charge towards us. Marth firmed up, preparing himself for the fight. I twirled the blade in my hand, staring into the red stained metal.

Believe… Believe… Believe… I wanted to be able to cut a tree in half with one swipe! I wanted to be a badass like Marth!

I wanted to be a hero. Here was my shot.

When they attacked… I was ready. My first slash took out two assassins. My blocks were also good. They frustrated the enemy. Making them angry, and prone to make mistakes. Marth was with me every step of the way. To back me up if things got out of control.

And they did. For him.

We had worked our way through the entire army, leaving few left still standing. I saw one man charging at him from behind.

"Marth! Watch your back!"

He turned his head just in time to see the attacked plunge the sword into his side. Marth let out an earsplitting cry of agony as his body hit the ground.

The attacker stood over him, preparing for the final kill. The man was their leader, the fatter man with the star. He held his sword in his hand, the blade facing down.

"My job was to stop you at all costs," the man wheezed, obviously injured," And I'm about to."

Marth raised his hand slowly, pleading for him not to strike.

"You never did tell me your last words… But I suppose it doesn't matter now."

There was no way I could run over there in time. He was going to die! And there was nothing I could do about it!!

Believe… Believe… I've got it. He said so himself…

Anything can happen.

I focused my eyes on the head of Marth's assailant. I took a deep breath…

And threw it.

Time seemed to slow down as the sword traveled through the air. You could hear the soft wind as the sword cut through the air with every flip. The man, unaware of my flying weapon, began to thrust down the blade into Marth…

"Hey fatty!" I shouted to the evil man," Heads up!"

He turned his head to look at me…

All he got to see was a blade piercing his head.

Down he fell like a huge tree. His blade fell to Marth's side, just missing his chest. I rushed over to his body to check his vital signs… He was still alive, for now.

I walked over to the starred villain's lifeless body. My blade had pierced his entire skull, going all the way through his head.

I pulled my dark red blade from his head.

I told you before…

Karma sucks dude.

_**Thanks for reading! (: Please review! **_


End file.
